


春天即将到来的时候

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 钟声传来，两个人的围巾顺风飘起，朱厦璘紧紧拽住姜贤求的手腕。他们到了。
Kudos: 1





	春天即将到来的时候

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线在初始三人组第一次见面那天  
> *时隔一个月我终于想起来发  
> *就是一点点自我发泄

“阿欠！”

姜贤求把长大衣裹得更紧。好久不出门，他已经快忘记了深秋的降温速度之快，打开宿舍楼门的那一瞬间差点被冷到退回一米。

“你果然还是穿件羽绒服？”朱厦璘把围巾搭到姜贤求肩上，“给，你的。”

姜贤求摇头：“一下子没适应而已，没关系。”

从学校宿舍到教堂的路不算很远，他们也已经走过很多次，也知道，每到秋冬，这条路就会变得格外长。天灰蒙蒙的，云层堆得仿佛下一秒雨就会落下来，但又可能是雪花，谁知道呢。

姜贤求慢慢适应着天气，抬起头，看到一片鸟群从光秃秃的树上飞起来，不知道是受了哪里的惊吓。姜贤求的眼睛跟随着它们，从斜前方到身侧，一直到身后，他回头张望着。

“...飞走了。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“没有，只是看鸟。”

“你在想什么吧。”

姜贤求转回头来，盯着自己呼出的气体在空气中凝结成小水珠：“你真的打算要休学吗。”

朱厦璘噗地一声笑了：“什么啊，是在担心我吗？”

“走了后可就回不去了。”

“也是没办法的事吧。”

“你什么时候决定的？”

“接到老师电话的时候。…你想去大学对吧。”

姜贤求点点头，把自己的指关节捏到泛白。

“你不用考虑我的。”

“我只是在想...厦璘，我当时练了那么久的剑道，遇到吉他后说扔就扔了。我不想再经历这样的事情了。...”

感觉有雪飘下来。姜贤求抬手去接，什么都没等到。

“能坚持多久呢。”

钟声传来，两个人的围巾顺风飘起，朱厦璘紧紧拽住姜贤求的手腕。他们到了。

“不管怎样，要先见到他才行。”


End file.
